


Here We Are

by blueseawitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death (Implied), Soft Chara, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route, They're Not Nice, Violence (implied), Well - Freeform, but they're not evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseawitch/pseuds/blueseawitch
Summary: There's still one soul unaccounted for, isn't there?
Chara and Frisk explore the True Lab.





	

Hey Frisk, do you wanna see something cool?

 

Don’t make that face, I’m not kidding around here! I’m you partner, I’d never lie to you! Aren’t you even a little bit curious?

….You’re making that face again. Don’t look hurt. Stop. You should scowl instead. You’re angry face is better then you crying face.

 

….Shut up.

 

\--

Yes, Yes I know it’s scary. You should laugh. Don’t show them that face. Hey. Stop shaking. 

...Crybaby.

\--

It’s a good thing you’re so good at dodging, because I don’t think you could ever fight really. You’re too soft, Frisk, you’re not human at all are you? 

Hahaha, yeah, sorry, that was a bad joke, I know you’re a person. I didn’t mean to sound like him, I swear. It’d just be nicer if you were a monster I think. You’d make a good monster. Humans are supposed to be all hard edges and broken skin and nasty dirty nails but you keep yourself so clean and neat I don’t know how you stomach me corroding your soul. 

...No that was my fault. Focus! These things aren’t going to stop attacking just because we’re talking!

Well you weren’t good enough there…..

…..

….Welcome back. 

Now forward again. You can beat it this time. I still have something to show you. 

 

Down, down the hall. Don’t read what’s on the walls, it’s not important. What? You heard me.  It’s not important, Frisk. 

 

I’m sorry. Don’t do that. I shouldn’t have yelled. Hey, come on, you’re almost there. 

Yes this is the room. Don’t look at the machine over there. Come on lets save. What? I said lets save. Don’t go over there yet, you could fall. 

Hahah, yeah. We both already fell. But third time’s the charm right? You still have things to do before I let you do that. 

 

Oh…

Welcome to my special hell? Hahaha. If they only _knew_.

Guess we know where Shyren’s sister went off to. You should tell her, if you ever meet up again. Singing was fun.

..Siblings should know what happened to each other.

I’m not sad! I don’t appreciate you putting words in my mouth! You’re the sad one Frisk, you’re the one who cries all the time. I’m just some nasty voice in your head so shut up and go look at the machine now!

..Pretty cool right? Looks familiar? I couldn’t stop laughing when he pulled those out in the hallway. It was just so funny.

Oh? Yes. This is the DT. EXTRACTOR. Pretty horrible looking huh? It’s powered down now, don’t worry. She’d never use it on you. She’s already crushed under enough guilt, just look at this place!

Hurts a lot to...you don’t deserve that.

What? How do I know that? That’s simple. I was in it.

Its funny you know, you’d think a human soul as nasty and rotten as mine would know when to call it quits. But even when he died, it was still around. Maybe shattered and incomplete but I still languished in laborious existence.

I couldn’t feel anything, (not like him, just because I didn’t have a body) and I don’t even know if I was thinking much, but me, Chara, that still existed on this mortal plane. 

Somebody took me, not Mom or Dad, they didn’t even know about the plan they would never do this. It was somebody else, don’t ask me who, I don’t know, your soul doesn’t have eyes, Frisk.  
They took me, and they put me in there. I still don’t know why, but they hollowed me out. Took all my DT all my strength, till I was nothing but an empty husk that leeched off poor little kids like you. 

Hope it didn’t go to those skeletons. If it did, I’d have to kill them again to get it back. That was mine and they took it. Mine. Then I wouldn’t have to take yours anymore. I could just be Chara again, not Chara and Frisk. 

Shut up. Of course that means I’d leave. Don’t you want me out? Doesn’t it burn having me in here, every day of every hour, reading all your stupid thoughts and giving you my nasty ones back?

Hahaha..You’re disgusting.

 

That lizard, yeah I still won’t call her Alphys. People who don’t respect anime don’t get names Frisk. I hate her. That was his favorite show, I-

Well, whatever. Don’t grin at me like that. She probably doesn’t know. She wasn’t even a little baby lizard when we were alive. That’s why you shouldn’t read the files. Don’t watch those tapes either or I’ll steal your arms and bite them. I don’t care. They aren’t important.

\--

Forward forward, down the long grey hallway. You did very well against Snowdrake's Mom, ahaha…

God I hate these things. 

People should know when to die. 

\--

Yeah...Behind the glass? You see it? 

Yeah that heart.

Its me, Chara.

Or what’s left of it, yeah. Locked up here and powering the lab. 

Whoever took it must have known what they were doing. This place isn’t powered by the core.

 

Oh, there she is? Good old Ms. Lizard. Forgot to feed them, huh? Well its fine, we certainly didn’t die did we?

Oh come on, laugh with me. That’s funny. 

You should tell her, I’d bet she laugh. 

...Whatever. Just go forward, leave my drained rotting soul behind. It’s just a shell now really, I don’t even feel anything from it. In a poor stroke of luck for pretty much everyone, whatever was inside got wrapped up in you. 

Shut up, I told you I don’t lie. Just go. 

Huh? You’re phone is ringing?

Well answer it y-

_*It’s a voice you have never heard before._

 

You need to get out of this lab now.


End file.
